Drifting Minds
by Sakura-Revolution
Summary: This may be more like R.... Draco Starts to go insane. New update!
1. Chapter One, A splitting headache

Draco Malfoy reached and rubbed his head, it was aching and he could feel a migraine coming on.... He marked his place and raised his eyes to scan the other occupants in the library. He saw Hermoine... Studious Bitch, why can't she leave this library... it won't fall down without her after all... ...and Potter, both studying, Potter looking bored. And her beloved Potter.... He's an easily trained dog... no other way Weasel could have gotten him so fast. Draco, yawning made a face at the book in his lap, it was full of Dark Spells, a "gift" from his so-called "father".... ("Memorize these or you'll find a pain farther than the night, Draco.") He glared at the book and left to put it up before someone noticed the spine. He shouldn't have brought it down; but then again, he did not really wish to remember his father's strict rules, rules that were enforced painfully. He moved fast, not wanting to waste the time he had carefully guarded to relax during... why he had been studying, he wished he knew. His head still pounded like hell and he could feel the veins rushing across his forehead. "Dammit!" Draco whispered, falling onto the steps, his hand running up to his forehead. He could see shapes floating in front of his eyes and he leaned his head on the wall, trying to forget how much pain, he was in. he realized he was losing consciousness and his last thought was... Damned Book! They'll find it! 


	2. Chapter two, Sins of the Father

"I swear, I had no idea he would possibly learn something so dark... such a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" Draco woke up to hear his father's voice and let out a whimper without knowing it. His father looked at him sharply, not faking that at all, although Draco knew his father had been spinning a fine web of lies to get himself out and leave his son to be hated. He wished he had died or something. "Draco! How could you! After all we taught you, to stay at the white and..." Lucius was cut off by Professor Snape who was fuming. "Lucius, do not try to pin everything on Draco... After all, who would he have learned it from but you!" Snape said venomously, protecting his favorite student's reputation. Draco felt weaker and wondered if he should try to go back to sleep, he was both scared and guilty. He wished with all his might that his mother was here right now, then on second thought, he didn't. He looked at the ceiling, white with lines that separated it into squares, and Draco focused until his mind went black. 


	3. Chapter Three, awaken

Draco felt like he was going to be sick, he causiously opened his eyes and saw that he was somewhere he had never been before. He weakly turned his head and saw the back of Proffesor Snape. He shut his eyes again. They burned and felt very dry. He wondered if he was dying, he had no idea what was wrong with him, but it felt like shit. He wondered why he was here, and if his father was anywhere near. He thought not, Snape and his father HATED each other, but you never can tell. "Draco, you're awake." Snape said and a cool hand was placed on his burning forehead. "Try to get as much rest as possible, you have a virus." Snape said, sounding like he had assigned homework and Draco would have smiled, had he not been in so much pain. "Yes..." he tried to force out 'sir' but any more exertion was too much, he realized with a morbid amusement, that he was probbably close to death if he couldn'y even say a small word. He hoped he would die, that would get rid of his father, and his mother.... and everyone else that abused him in his life. It was a grim feeling, but not without merit. He slipped comfortably into the blackness, which was getting more familier. (A/N: Okay, so this story has short chapters, I didn't mean for it to, that is just how I'm writing, between blackouts. I'll try to write more to make up for it, but I'm writing so many now! (I almost stopped this one in fact!) But never fear, if I get six reveiws, I promise I'll continue this to the end (the two I already have don't count.) Plz review, and read my other stuff!) 


	4. Chapter Four, First dreamscape

**Dreamscape** "So strange, like turning, churning, facing, racing..... Pain ripping and love dying, stories told, growing old..." Draco opened his eyes, a sickness burning down inside of him, not seen but rotting him from the inside out. I feel so.... Empty.... Draco tried to move, bracing himself for the nauseous, half dead feeling from the virus, but amazingly, he found he could move quite well. But what could he move to? It was like he was floating in a pool of black. He could see nothing, hear nothing. Am I dead? If so... this is so.... Boring. He thought, and snickered to himself... thinking about how even dead he was sarcastic. Then he was on a grassy ground, looking up at a smoky evening sky. A throbbing pain was going through him, and despite his tries to scream, no sound was made. What is this.... Is this the black curse? He wondered, then wondered how that had come to his head.... He had never wondered what Avada Kedevra did... nor did he ever pity any that died under it. Emotions were just not part of him. Then someone was talking: "Just let him go, your fight is with me!" And who are you? Draco thought... the voice was obviously a savior... and strangely familiar. A face drifted over him, checking him for wounds. Draco looked into the eyes and screamed. 


	5. Chapter Five, Bitter Healing

Draco came back to consciousness, but when he tried to open his eyes, they would not. He had something terribly thick and bitter in his mouth and gagged on it, a hand lifted his head, and the bitter slid slowly down his throat. He could hear a voice trying to soothe him.  
  
"Just drink it... you'll feel better..." It said, and Draco obediently swallowed, although the taste hurt his mouth so much that he was weeping. He again tried to force his eyes open, but for all his effort, they stayed shut. Footsteps moved away from him and back, and then there was something warm and moist over his eyelids. He relaxed and tried to sit up, but it didn't work. Thoughts like this kept racing and he realized that he couldn't be dead if he could cry.  
  
"There's a good boy, just swallow it all down...." The voice continued, and finally Draco's eyes opened, and yet the world was still dark. He couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his mouth, and then light suddenly exploded across his world. He screamed... then fell back into the dark.  
  
(A/N: I'm thinking that maybe I should call this poem 'into the dark'..... PLZ vote on the two.... Thanks and ja!) 


	6. Chapter Six, Second Dreamscape He cries ...

**Dreamscape**  
  
Draco's mind felt so... empty all of a sudden, like he was trapped in an endless plane, no matter how he moved, there was nothingness, loneliness... It occurred to him that although he had two friends that were closer to him than brothers, he had never loved, nor did he think he could... perhaps the abuse had changed him, although he had always said nothing Lucius could do would do so...  
  
He screamed with his mind.  
  
Harry Potter suddenly sat bolt upright in his bed and screamed. 


	7. Chapter 7, upon waking

Upon waking up, Draco yawned and sat up, the pain in his head starting to subside.Snape's room was deserted, except for Dobby, who was asleep near his feet, obviously placed on watch.

Draco stretched, and began to get dressed, bored of the time spent alone in slumber.He moved up and past the Gargoyle, looking around for something interesting.

He began to walk down the hall, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and passed Granger in the hall. Her hand brushed his bare elbow, and he was suddenly overcome with a vision of...

Ron's underpants!

Draco ran back to Snape. 


End file.
